Austin Holahan (Actor)
About Sam Wilkes Sam Wilkes was the previous owner of the CigarettesAshtray's YouTube Channels. The Channels is now managed by TheBrisbaneKid himself since 1st December 2015. He owned all Crazy Clark's and Sam's Warehouse stores along with partial ownership by Jan Cameron. All Sam's Warehouse and Crazy Clark's (1 rebranded as Fair Dinkum Sales) closed in 2014 and 2015. He filmed as many Psycho Dad videos as he could however, it has been stated that whenever he began filming, the argument ended. In "Psycho Dad gets VERY PSYCHO (F*%&% YOU PSYCHO DAD)", his Psycho Dad simply quoted "Go away with that f*%&%n camera, Sam" as John himself has gotten in to a really bad argument and couldn't take it with Sam filming it all. On 14th June 2015, after arguing to Lynnie about him staying here with him and Lynnie trying to keep Sam, John found him filming again and he said to him "Look, don't worry about filming all of this and just....". Later that night, Sam presented what Lynnie told him and his reply to that note (after drinking some of his tea or coffee or whatever he was drinking) was "If you want to ruin your life, Sam. You go right ahead, mate. I've done the best I can for you." On 17th June 2015, Sam and Lynnie left for Brisbane. On December 1, Sam rebranded all of CigarettesAshtray's channels to TheBrisbaneKid. In late December, Sam got caught filming by Psycho Dad by filming Psycho Dad exiting the bathroom and told Sam to go away from there with that camera. He hides the camera but not himself. Psycho Dad exits the bathroom and in to his room as Sam expected. The camera was still recording throughout this event. Sam proceeds back to Brisbane on 13th January 2016 and back home on 14th January 2016. As of 21st March 2016, Sam is the legit and original founder of the chess lounge. In June 2015, Sam will be moving into the caravan on the property of Lynette's House (at Trinder Park) thanks to the death of a family member. The Beginning (1960's) His first appearance was in the late 60's Early Career (1970's - 1985) Sam Wilkes Snr. and Sam Wilkes himself appeared on many shows. Later Career (1986 - 2003) His next appearance was in "The Sam Wilkes Show" in 1992. The show went all the way up to 1996. His show was cancelled in 1996 due to complicated reasons. However, the show came back as part of "The School Days" from July 2013 - September 2013. In the 2013 edition of the show, The Sam Wilkes Show gotten lower ratings due to the show being based on "The School Days" rather than Sam Wilkes himself. Afterwards, his friend was born on 21st October 1995. His friend was known as CigarettesAshtray but was known to be Sam Wilkes (The Replacement) when I met him. In 2002, Sam rehosted "The Wheel Of Fortune" which lasted until 2006. In 2009, "The Wheel of Fortune" was revived but ended in 2012 when Deal or No Deal broadcasted in the 5:30pm slot on Sam's Seven (now Sam Wilkes Radio TV). His later look on career (2004 - 2012) In 2004, he hosted a remake of a popular money show named Deal or No Deal. Deal or No Deal ended in 2005 because of no replacement host. In 2005, the new permanent host was Sam. The Deal or No Deal show continued until 2013. Since then, Deal or No Deal only aired new episodes on special occasions. The latest Episode is May 2015 (This Episode was an Mother of The Year Special). Deal or No Deal was replaced with a new spin-off show named "Deal or Not" that began airing in July 2015. From 11th September, an announcement was made that this spinoff will be replaced with "The Chase Australia" gon 14th September 2015. Sam also hosted The Price is Right in 2005 and 2012. He presented The Price Is Right in 2005 at Brisbane and 2012 in Karumba. In 2009, he began a popular TV show on Sam's Seven. The name of the show is "The School Days" which you can only see in this wiki. In 2014, there were too many evil students and staff terrorising the school as if they couldn't care less. Sam got 2 jobs at Innisfail State College as a school photographer (ending up joining the magazine committee) and student on bus duty (until the Silkwood Bus came) however in the spinoff show, he has no job. It has been confirmed that November 2015 marks the final episode therefore making 22 Seasons. Sam transfers to a new high school or instant enrolment in TAFE in 2016 which explains the cancellation of this show. In July 2015, "The School Days" (original) had become fictional even though he said that he wasn't leaving all his school friends behind and that the disagreement had been settled. The fact is that he moved out and is down in Brisbane as mentioned in the spinoff of The School Days. The School Days will be cancelled before 2016 starts worldwide. A tribute to this show will be made on 31st December 2015 to celebrate its 6 years of broadcasting (only available on ????). Later Life (2009 - Present Day) In 2008, Sam began Year 4 at Victoria Point State School however left in early February because his parents moved to Karumba with him (his mother and himself hated this idea). Sam continued through Year 7 at Karumba's defunct school. Since 2012, Sam has moved in to the next phase of schooling as a secondary school student and will hopefully graduate in 2016. Sam's Dad became Psycho in late 2012 and has remained this way since then. So in Easter 2015, Sam began filming this Psycho Dad events which leads to The "Psycho" Videos. Sam and Lyn left John in June 2015. On 22nd December, Sam planned a holiday with his Psycho Dad (not only a holiday with him but also film a few Psycho VIdeos while on holiday). In late December, Sam fell sick again and remains immobile in bed and has filmed the New Years Eve show on ABC TV. In Early January, Sam is fine and back on the internet altogether from 4th January 2016. Sam went back to Woodridge SHS on 27th January (Wednesday) and found out that the school had a makeover and that everything isn't what it used to be. Sam dislikes this school more than ever saying that he's against it quoting "I'm an Anti-Woodridge State High School person." because of his hating of Woodridge SHS. Sam has had enough of it and says that the sooner he graduates, the better then he doesn't need to suffer high school which is his worst nightmare of all. In late February 2016, Sam fell sick once again and earlier in February 2016, he announced he won't return to full health at all but will be fine. On 9th March, Sam is fine again after battling the sickness for about over a week. Sam stated that the sickness triggered was an infection. Sam is being very careful as of now to ensure that this doesn't happen again and also nothing else bad happens in future. In April, Sam announced to Ann that the reason that Karumba State School became defunct was because of low enrollments and financial difficulties. The school shut down in 2013. The school was due to shut down but Sam came to the rescue of grateful staff and students which were about 70 students in 2008 to about 26 in 2012 after Sam ended support for Karumba State School. Sam has given Karumba State School support from January 2009 and ended main support in January 2011 and ended extended support in December 2011. Sam kept the school afloat during the support period. Sam also told Ann that Woodridge is also experiencing financial difficulties and that Sam is also keeping the school from shutting down. If Sam leaves earlier on Wednesdays, he will continue to support the school. Sam has began support for the school from January 2016. Mainstream support for Woodridge SHS will end July 2016 and extended support will end mid-November 2016. Sam is sad over the loss of several staff and students. Rachael, Mariam and Paula left in 2016. Paula was the first to leave in Term 1 along with Andrew. Rachael was next to leave at the end of Term 1 due to the transfer to a high school near Beenleigh (which she is closer to) and Mariam left during Term 2 and went back to Adelaide. It is believed that in mid-June, Sam will be moving to Trinder Park, moving him closer to school and his future job at a radio station however, he will arrive late on his 10th day at work (his last day of structured work placement). He will also continue travelling with the bus to and from Woodridge State High School however, it will be a complete mirror of what it was in 2015. "We're expecting to move to Trinder Park due to the death of a family member. Melissa and Jason were in tears about this" Sam has said when he asked about moving to the house he used to visit in 2009, 2010 and 2015. Sam is not with Grayham's side of the family but has posted a facebook status regarding his death. Sam's friends has supported Sam and put some supportive comments down on this status. Grayham was the father of Sam's 2 brothers and Sam's sister. Jason's Logan Bogan Brotherhood (2006 - 2015; 2015) In 2006, Sam joined up with Jason in the Logan Bogan Brotherhood, replacing Grayham Tyler. In January 2015, Grayham came back to the Brotherhood with Sam and Jason which at that time, was named "The Sam and Jason Brotherhood". It was known that at 3pm on January 21st, the name of the Brotherhood was renamed to "The Brisbane Brotherhood" which Sam had left the brotherhood and Brisbane and go back home. Sam has re-entered the Brotherhood in June 2015 with Grayham and Jason along with a new name, "The Logan Bogan Brotherhood". After Sam's 17th Birthday, Sam re-enters back with them however, re-named to "The Sam and Jason Brotherhood" until 1st July 2015. However, a few months later, Sam left the brotherhood and started his own. As of March 2016, Sam announced that his brotherhood he began is private from Jason. Sam will continue to support Jason's Logan Bogan Brotherhood until 1 January 2020 and also continuing to support Jason's Brotherhood rival, Anna's Logan Bogan Sisterhood until 1 January 2020 as their mascot. Things he has destroyed/Damaged/Used/Other so Far Recent Internet connection plans in August 2015 Below is a list of Internet Connection History since leaving Kurrimine Beach. Back to civilization In Early August 2015 Lynnie and Sam had attempted an internet plan with Dodo but failed after realising that everyone will use the phone. Second Recent Internet connection plans in September 2015 The second attempt of the internet plan was announced in early September 2015, this plan failed on 22nd September when his gang was referred to Yes Optus (known as Optus). From 30th September, Sam has used Optus as his internet provider. On 22nd November, Sam's Optus Wi-Fi Broadband has shut down to a fault in Meadowbrook and Kingston. Everyone else that used Optus had also shut down to the same fault at Meadowbrook and Kingston. Jason was angry that Optus had faults on the towers located at Meadowbrook and Kingston. "We use Optus WiFi on our mobiles and computers. Internet plays a major role in our lives. Now that Optus has shut down all of their routers for repairs, how is my family gonna contribute online. Sam has YouTube, I have EA Sports PGA Tour Golf, Anna has The Simpsons and Family Guy on her iPhone as well as SimCity on her laptop. My mother's phone shut down unexpectedly. What else can go wrong?" In April 2016, Optus had detected a fault with cable broadband and fixed the issue but the next day had detected another fault and attempted to fix the fault and hours later turned on the cable broadband. 1 month later, he left his house in Kingston to live with Dad for a while before moving back down in Mid-January 2016. Relationships With Lynette Drummond-Tyler Sam and Lyn seem to have a stable relationship with each other. At times, it's good. Other times, it's bad. Sam and Lyn had a better relationship before she was banished from Kurrimine Beach. Sam's relationship with his mother slightly dropped to even after leaving Psycho Dad. With John Wilkes Sam's Relationship with his Dad is very intense. His dad is Psycho which means that his relationship with Sam is poor compared to Sam's relationship with Lyn. John is seen building a relationship with Sam in "Psycho Dad's Special Day with me". With Jason Unlike most older brothers, Jason seems to have an ok relationship with Sam, tied in 1st place with Lyn's relationship to Sam. Sam gets Jason to react to certain videos (destructive videos mostly) and then uploads to YouTube. Founding the Chess Lounge (Late October 2015) In Late October, Sam has seen some students playing chess in the main library and came up with an idea to create a chess lounge group. He is the immediate founder of the chess lounge and immediately accepts winning chess players. Since 1 November 2015, he has added 2 championships and the Woodridge School Championships will end 2nd May 2016 as Beginners Championships will replace it. Residence History Psycho Appearances Videos highlighted in bold is when he appeared in them or filmed it Upcoming Psycho Appearances